


Show Me What You've Got

by thewanderess



Series: In The Bunker [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, Grace Kink, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Switching, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderess/pseuds/thewanderess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel. Shameless smut with no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me What You've Got

“Cas, fuck, please!” Dean panted and writhed, trying to fuck himself back on the three fingers Cas had buried deep inside of him. Long digits grazed his sweet spot and he whimpered, trembling on all fours, face pressed to the comforter. 

Suddenly, Dean found himself unable to move. “You said you could be still, Dean. I guess I’ll just have to help you.” 

The hunter was frozen, pinned by Cas’ grace as he continued finger fucking him. The angel’s pinky flirted with his rim, slick with lube and Dean let out a sob. His cock was hard and leaking against the comforter, the ring at the base preventing him from coming. God he needed to come so badly. Cas grazed his prostate again and he howled as the sharp stab of pleasure spiraled through his body, making his cock jerk up to slap his belly, smearing pre come on his skin. 

“God, please, Cas.”

“Please what?” The angel's voice was low and gravely, and his fingers twisted to press against his sweet spot again. 

“Fuck me, please Cas, fuck, just fuck me!” 

Wings black as night, highlighted in blue came forward to wrap around him. The downy feathers brushing his over sensitized skin was too much. Cas kissed up his back, sucking bruises into the skin, biting down on the back of his neck. “Alright,” he whispered in his ear. 

He could move again, released from his invisible bonds. “On your back,” Cas growled. 

Dean flipped over and spread his legs as far as he could. His cock was swollen and angry red at the tip. Cas lined up and began to press himself in. Dean groaned, his eyes falling shut at the exquisite feeling of fullness. 

“Dean, look at me.” 

He forced his eyes open and met his angels eyes. The vibrant sapphire was almost completely swallowed by his lust blown pupils, his hair disheveled, face flushed. Cas held his gaze as he pulled out and then slammed back home. His pace was punishing, fucking him fast and hard, hands everywhere. His wings flapped out behind him, head thrown back. Dean was babbling incoherently, a litany of Cas and fuck and please. 

Castiel changed his angle, drilling into his prostate on every thrust and Dean shook and sobbed. Cas was close, his hips beginning to stutter. He reached between them suddenly and pulled the cock ring off. Dean came untouched, harder than he ever had in his life. He screamed, molten fire running through his veins. It went on for what seemed like forever, shocks of pleasure spiraling through his body. He was vaguely aware of Cas calling out his name above him and spilling, hot and sticky into his ass. Then the angel was moving down and throwing Dean’s legs over his shoulders. At the first swipe of Cas’ tongue on his hole he moaned. He was so sensitive and it was too much but he could feel himself getting hard again, recovery sped by Cas’ grace. 

Cas fixed his mouth over his hole and began to suck his come out, licking him clean like it was the best damn taste in the world. Dean moaned and reached between his legs, stroking his cock as his angel licked the taste of himself out of his ass. 

“Dean, want you in me.”

Dean froze. He had never topped Cas before, it had never even come up. But now those lust filled blue eyes were staring up at him, lips pink and swollen from sucking at him, and he couldn’t resist. 

“Yeah, okay, Cas.” 

Cas lay on his back, cock hard against his stomach, and Dean hovered on top of him. Their lips met softly, sweetly, sharing the taste of come between their mouths. Dean bit his angel’s lower lip between his teeth and let it slide out slowly. 

“Hurry up,” Cas growled, and Dean laughed. 

“Bossy little bottom, aren’t you.” 

Cas scowled and flapped his wings restlessly. “Come on, Dean, show me what you’ve got.” 

Dean moved down slowly, kissing over smooth skin, sucking bruises into it, running his fingers through the sensitive feathers. His hand found the gland at the base of his wing and squeezed. Cas let out a growl and gripped him tightly by the hips. Oil rushed out and coated Dean’s hand with the slick substance.

His hand moved lower and brushed over his angels hole, first finger slipping in like Cas was made to take him. His angel moaned quietly, eyes fluttering shut. Dean smirked and worked another finger in, searching for that sweet spot inside of him. “Not so cocky with my fingers in your ass, are you?” 

Cas growled again. “Is that the best you can-” he was cut off, gasping as Dean found his prostate. The hunter smiled and brushed it relentlessly, scissoring his fingers, working another inside. 

“Come on Dean,” he groaned, and Dean couldn’t wait any longer. He could pay him back for the teasing he’d done earlier next time. He reached up and squeezed the gland again, coating his dick with oil and lining up. He pushed in carefully, just the tip, and Cas gasped.  
Dean stroked his fingers through his feathers soothingly, unable to process anything but the heat and tightness of Castiel all around him. “Gotta relax, Cas.” He did and Dean slid in, inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt. He struggled not to move, giving his angel time to adjust. He wanted it to be good for him. 

“Dean, move,” he gasped, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled out and thrust back in as deep as he could gathering up Cas in his arms. He kissed and nipped at every bit of skin he could reach as Cas writhed under him, moaning, meeting him thrust for thrust. Dean changed the angle and Cas gasped as he nailed his prostate over and over. His legs wrapped around his waist and his wings wrapped around his body like a second set of arms, shielding them from the world. 

Dean could feel his orgasm building and he leaned up, grasping Cas’ cock and stroking in time with his thrusts. “Come on, give it up for me angel.” 

Cas’ back arched up off the bed and he cried out, wings beating furiously as he came all over Dean’s hand. Dean pumped into him a few more time and came with a shout, fingers gripping Cas’ hips tightly. He collapsed on top of his angel, and Cas just held him, wrapped in his arms and his wings. He began to doze; Cas mojo’d the mess away and tucked Dean under the covers, crawling under them with him, holding his hunter close, running his fingers through sandy hair. Dean snuggled closer, face buried in the crook of his neck. 

“Love you, Cas.”

The angel smiled. “I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt filled for [Natalie](http://endversecas.co.vu/)
> 
> this has not been beta read


End file.
